Christmas Angel
by Halfmoonglasses
Summary: Ein fluffiges Weihnachtssequel zu Eine flüchtige Berührung :PM


Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider (wie immer) nix.

A/N

Vielen Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews.

ichknuddeleuchinGedanken

Eine kleine süße fluffige One Shot Ff zu Weihnachten…

Naja…Weihnachten ist zwar noch ein wenig hin….aber egal…

Wen kümmerts, wenn es unsere Lieblinge enger zusammen bringt?

P/M FOREVER! yeyyey

Ist manchmal ein wenig undetailliert, wo ich es gern detaillierter gehabt hätte (im Moment ist echt der Wurm drin o)… Hoffe ihr habt trotzdem Spaß.

Ihr könnt die One – Shot chronologisch nach der ersten, „Eine flüchtige Berührung" einordnen….

PS

Ich habe in letzter Zeit nicht viel Zeit zum Cold Hearts schreiben und für weitere Kapitel noch keine großen Ideen (Freak hat's auf Jess abgesehen, so viel schon mal verraten).

Wenn ihr also Ideen habt. Bitte! Ich bin für jeden Vorschlag zu haben…

Ich habe nebenher übrigens noch ne Hellsing Story laufen, bis jetzt 19 chappies, also kann's noch etwas dauern mit Cold Hearts, sorry bittenichtbösesein… o' (wird aber auf alle Fälle noch fertig gestellt).

Freue mich über eure Hilfe und Reviews zu dieser One Shot…

Viel Spaß

**Christmas Angel **

Es war der dreiundzwanzigste Dezember.

Einen Tag vor Weihnachten

„Hey, Jess, weißt du schon was du Weihnachten machst?"

„Antonio!" Rief Nicole, bevor Jess auch nur daran denken konnte, zu antworten.

„Sie feiert doch bestimmt mit ihrer _Familie_. Also mach ihr kein schlechtes Gewissen."

„Wieso schlechtes Gewissen?" Jess hob fragend die Brauen.

„Naja, wenn du nichts Besseres vorgehabt hättest, hättest du auch mit uns feiern können."

Meinte Antonio, während er etwas in seinen Laptop tippte.

„Aber wir verstehen es natürlich, wenn du mit deiner Familie…"

„Nein."

„Nein?" Irritiert sah Nicole ihre Kollegin und Freundin an.

„Ich dachte…"

„…dass ich mit meiner Familie feiere?" Vervollständigte Jess.

„Genau."

„Sie fliegen über Weihnachten weg…"

Nicole bemerkte das leichte Zittern in der Stimme Jessicas, obwohl ein kleines Lächeln über die Lippen der jungen Agentin huschte.

Sie war wirklich eine _Meisterin_ im Verbergen von Gefühlen.

„Das tut mir Leid… Willst du dann mit uns feiern?"

„Wenn das euer Ernst ist?"

„Hätten wir dich sonst gefragt?" Antonio grinste breit und warf Nicole einen „hab ich es nicht gesagt?" – Blick zu.

Diese verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen.

„ Wir treffen uns um fünf bei Antonio.

Soll ich dich abholen?"

„Danke, das wäre spitze."

Nicole winkte ab. „Kein Problem."

„Soll ich noch irgendetwas mitbringen?"

„Schlafanzug etc…. Gästezimmer und Betten sind genug da…." Antonio runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Vielleicht noch was zu knabbern… Sonst haben wir alles schon eingekauft, oder Nic?"

„Mir fällt auch nichts mehr ein." Meinte diese. „Wenn du irgendwas findest bring es einfach mit."

„In Ordnung, ich…"

„Der Papierkram erledigt sich nicht von selbst!" Unterbrach plötzlich eine Stimme die Agentin und diese fuhr erschrocken herum.

Assistant Director John Pollock kam auf die drei zu.

„Ihre Weihnachtspläne in Ehren – aber wenn Sie so weiter machen, können Sie das alles vergessen!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand ihr Vorgesetzter in seinem Büro.

„Was ist dem denn über die Leber gelaufen?" Nicole Scott sah ihm Kopfschüttelnd nach.

„Vielleicht Stress mit seinem Chef…?" Mutmaßte Antonio.

Sein Gegenüber zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Möglich. Jedenfalls sollten wir zusehen, dass wir fertig werden, sonnst macht er seine Drohung wirklich wahr."

„So kalt kann selbst _er_ nicht sein."

Nicole schnaubte. „Du kennst ihn Antonio. Er würde selbst arbeiten, wenn die _Welt_ unterginge!"

Mastriani schenkte dem Geplänkel ihrer Kollegen keine Beachtung.

Ihr Blick folgte ihrem Vorgesetzten, bis dieser in seinem Büro verschwand.

Sie hatte den Vorfall vor einigen Monaten nicht vergessen.

Als er sie nach einem besonders anstrengendem Fall einfach nach Hause geschickt hatte.

In Begleitung eines Polizisten…

Seit dem hatte sie das Gefühl, als ginge er ihr aus dem Weg…

Aber auch sie selbst wusste nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Er war damals so…

Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie er ihr eine Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hatte.

So sanft…

Wie sehr sie sich wünschte…

Eine wohlige Wärme begann sich in ihrem Magen auszubreiten und sie verdrängte den Gedanken so schnell es ging.

Sie konnte sich nicht erlauben in diesen Bahnen zu denken!

Trotzdem…

Es fiel ihr schwer.

Plötzlich jedoch kam ihr ein Gedanke. Eigentlich völlig verrückt, aber vielleicht….

Nur vielleicht…

„Entschuldigt mich bitte kurz…"

Ohne weiter auf Scott und Cortez zu achten, ging sie zum Büro ihres Chefs und klopfte an die Glastür.

Vorsichtig steckte sie ihren Kopf durch die Tür.

„Sir?"

Genervt warf der Assistant Director einen Blick zu der Störquelle und zog die Brauen hoch.

„Ja?"

Jess schluckte und trat zögernd ein.

Das war eindeutig der falsche Zeitpunkt für so eine Frage. Er schien wirklich nicht bei bester Laue zu sein…

„Ich…wollte nur fragen, Sir, wenn Sie Weihnachten noch nichts vorhaben…"

„Wer hat Ihnen gesagt, dass ich Weihnachten nichts vorhätte?" Seine Stimme gefährlich leise.

„Ein…Gefühl?"

„Dann liegt ihr Gefühl falsch. Oder hatten Sie eine Vision, wie ich alleine am Küchentisch sitze und Weihnachtslieder singe?"

„Nein, Sir."

Jess versuchte krampfhaft den Drang zu Lachen zu unterdrücken. Die Vorstellung, wie ihr Chef am Küchentisch saß und mit einer Zipfelmütze auf dem Kopf Weihnachtslieder sang….

„Gut. Dann…was gibt's da zu Lachen?"

„Ich lache nicht."

„…ich sehe alles, Agent!"

Betreten wich sie seinem Blick aus.

Warum fühlte sie sich in seiner Gegenwart immer so klein und unbedeutend?

_Oder es ist genau das Gegenteil…_ Dachte sie und spürte, wie ihre die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

Jess wandte sich zur Tür, sie musste raus hier, sofort!

Doch Pollock rief sie zurück. Sie atmete tief durch, bevor sie sich herumdrehte. Auf einen Wutausbruch gefasst.

„Was wollten Sie eigentlich?" Seine Stimme ruhiger als eben grade… Weicher…

Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen, schien er es wirklich wissen zu wollen.

„Naja…" Begann sie zögernd. „ Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, ob Sie etwas vorhaben, denn wenn nicht…

Ich wollte Sie einladen mit Nicole, Antonio und mir zu feiern.

Antonio hat ein Haus wie Sie wissen, genug Platz für Gäste…und es gibt auch Gänsebraten…"

„Klingt verlockend…aber ich bin bei alten Freunden eingeladen."

Jess wusste nicht, ob sie enttäuscht oder froh sein sollte. Auf der einen Seite, hatte sie so etwas geahnt, auf der anderen Seite jedoch…

Sie verscheuchte den Gedanken schnell.

Immerhin hatte sie sich so einige Peinlichkeiten erspart.

Wie zum Beispiel erklären zu müssen, warum sie Pollock eingeladen hatte.

Sie selbst konnte es ja kaum glauben.

Warum hatte sie das getan? Wollte sie sich noch mehr Ärger einhandeln? Ihre Freunde vergraulen?

Mit einem kurzen Nicken in Richtung ihres Chefs verließ sie dessen Büro.

Nicole kam ihr entgegen.

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Och…Ich habe Pollock gefragt, ob er mit uns Weihnachten feiern will."

„Du hast _was_?"

Nicole sah sie an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden. „Und was hat er gesagt?"

„Dass er schon etwas vorhat."

„Vielleicht ist das auch besser so. Stell dir mal Antonios Gesicht vor, wenn er tatsächlich…"

Die Agentin schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wäre garantiert sein schlimmstes Weihnachtsfest. Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?"

Mastriani zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht… Es war einfach so ein Gefühl…"

„Richte dein Gefühl lieber auf deinen Bericht. Sonst macht Pollock seine Drohung wirklich noch wahr!"

Zwei Tage später, in Antonios Wohnzimmer…

Leise Weihnachtsmusik kam von einem CD Spieler, in einem kleinen Schränkchen, rechts neben der Küchentür.

Der saftige Geruch eines Gänsebratens drang durch die halb geschlossene Tür der Küche.

Nicole war damit beschäftigt, Christbaumkugeln aufzuhängen, während Jess kleine Engel

an den Zweigen des Tannenbaumes befestigte.

Hier und dort verteilte sie ein wenig goldenes Lametta.

„Pass bloß mit dem Lametta auf, Jess." Meinte Antonio und begutachtete den Baum kritisch.

„Ich will keinen riesigen Kitschbaum haben."

„Keine Panik, Antonio", beruhigte diese ihn und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um einen Lamettafaden an einen besonders hohen Ast zu legen.

„Ich mach das schon."

„Anstatt zu maulen, kannst du uns auch gerne helfen!" Meinte Nicole nur, ohne sich umzusehen.

„Ich muss auf die Gans achten."

„Na dann zurück in die Küche, großer Koch." Feixte Jess und Nicole lachte.

„Du hast gehört, was unser Küken gesagt hat. Los, in die Küche!"

„Schon gut", gab Antonio nach und verschwand in der Küche. Ließ sich jedoch eine kleine Stichelei nicht nehmen.

„Aber wehe man sieht keine grünen Äste mehr!"

Kopfschüttelnd fuhren die beiden Agentinnen fort, den Baum zu schmücken.

„Der traut uns auch gar nichts zu."

„Als könnten wir noch nicht einmal einen Baum schmücken. Ich _freue_ mich schon auf seine Gans…" Jess schüttelte sich innerlich.

Vor ihrem inneren Auge das Bild einer halb verkohlten Gans.

„Nichts gegen Antonio den Koch, Jess. Er ist wirklich gut, wetten?"

„Gut riechen tut sie ja, aber ich werde erst überzeugt sein, wenn ich die Gans probiert habe, um was wetten wir?"

„Den Abwasch!"

Jess überlegte kurz – und nahm schüttelte dann Nicoles ausgestreckte Hand.

„Geht klar. Ich sage, es wird nichts!"

Sie konnte sich Antonio einfach nicht als Koch vorstellen. Das war einfach…

Das Klingeln der Hausglocke unterbrach die beiden.

„Erwartest du noch Besuch, Antonio?" Nicole sah zum Eingang der Küche, die für die beiden strickt verboten war.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Jess, machst du mal die Tür auf?" Rief dieser aus der Küche.

„Sofort."

Vorsichtig legte sie das Lametta zurück in die kleine Schatulle und diese auf den Schrank neben dem Baum.

Dann ging sie, an dem großen Esstisch vorbei, aus dem Wohnzimmer und den Flur hinab.

Sie fragte sich, wer da wohl noch etwas von Antonio wollte.

Vielleicht kleine Kinder, die Weihnachten mit Halloween verwechselt hatten?

Jess öffnete die Haustür – und konnte ein überraschtes „oh" nicht unterdrücken.

Vor ihr, auf dem Treppenabsatz stand kein geringerer als John Pollock höchst persönlich, in den Händen eine Flasche Rotwein.

„Hallo… Frohe Weihnachten."

„Ha…Hallo. Ihnen auch Frohe Weihnachten, Sir. Was machen Sie hier?"

Ihr Ton musste ziemlich unfreundlich geklungen haben, denn ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Ich kann auch wieder gehen…"

Ihr Chef machte Anstalten sich herumzudrehen und zu gehen – doch Jess hielt ihn zurück.

„Warten Sie, so meinte ich das nicht. Ich dachte nur, dass Sie mit ein paar alten Freunden…"

„Das ist ausgefallen."

„Ausgefallen?"

„Ja, Sie wissen schon, das Wort mit den elf Buchstaben. Soll ich es Ihnen buchstabieren?"

„Nein… Natürlich nicht. Warum ist der…"

„Mastriani. Bei allem Respekt. Kann ich Ihnen die Frage auch drinnen beantworten? Mir ist _kalt_!"

„Ähm… Klar. Kommen Sie rein…"

Sie machte dem Assistant Director Platz und dieser trat auch sogleich an ihr vorbei in die Wärme des Hauses.

„Sie können Ihre Jacke hier aufhängen."

Sie wies auf einen Kleiderständer, der links neben der Tür stand. An ihm hingen schon einige Jacken.

Ihm gegenüber führte eine hölzerne Treppe in das obere Stockwerk.

Pollock zögerte plötzlich.

War es wirklich eine so gute Idee hierher zu kommen?

Fast war er versucht seine Jacke wieder an sich zu nehmen und aus diesem Haus zu verschwinden.

Scott und Cortez würden garantiert nicht erfreut sein ihn zu sehen.

Andererseits…

Er war immerhin John Pollock – und er lief nicht davon, nur weil er das Gefühl hatte zu stören!

Oder…?

Diese Entscheidung wurde ihm jedoch von Jess abgenommen, die ihm die Jacke aus der Hand nahm und mit dem Daumen hinter sich wies. An der Treppe vorbei, einen kleinen Flur hinab.

„Gehen Sie schon mal vor. Die letzte Tür links."

Der Assistant Director nickte und folgte ihrer Aufforderung, jedoch langsamer als sonst.

Er schien irgendwie…

Seine Hände die um die Flasche lagen…fast krampfhaft, als müsse er sich daran festhalten…

Hätte Jess es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie gedacht er wäre…unsicher...

Diesen Gedanken schob sie jedoch schnell beiseite.

Pollock und unsicher?

_Niemals_…

Jess hängte die Jacke ihres Chefs an den Kleiderständer – und ein herber Duft stieg ihr in die Nase.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schloss sie die Augen, die Hände auf dem rauen Stoff der Jacke ruhend. So…beruhigend…

Sie fühlte ein leichtes Kribbeln, von ihren Zehenspitzen ausgehend, dass sich in ihrem Körper begann auszubreiten.

Die Versuchung sich nach vorne zu beugen und ihr Gesicht in seiner Jacke zu verbergen all zu groß…

_Seinen_ Duft tief einzuatmen…als die Stimme Antonios sie unvermittelt zur Besinnung brachte.

Antonios Augen weiteten sich, als er den Flur betrat.

„Wer hat Sie denn eingeladen?"

„Ich." Jess trat neben Pollock, bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte. „ Ich dachte niemand solle an Weihnachten alleine sein."

„Auf Mitleid kann ich verzichten", murmelte der Assistant Director neben ihr.

Doch Jess achtete nicht auf ihn.

„Jess. Wir wollten doch zu dritt…"

„…ich kann auch gehen. Wirklich…" Pollock wollte sich umdrehen, doch Jess packte ungewohnt heftig seinen Arm.

„Sie bleiben hier!" Sie wandte sich wieder an Cortez.

„Wenn er geht, gehe ich mit!"

Die Worte waren heraus, bevor sie sie darüber nachdenken konnte.

_Bist du wahnsinnig? Willst du Streit provozieren? Du bist Gast! _

Redete ihr ihre innere Stimme ins Gewissen. Doch jetzt konnte sie es nicht mehr zurücknehmen.

Pollock erstarrte. Er glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Sie würde _was_?

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie die Agentin die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

Störrisch wie ein Esel…_aber tausendmal so schön_…

Innerlich zuckte er zusammen.

Was war das eben gewesen? Hatte er wirklich…

Sicher, sie war eine schöne, junge Frau…aber…

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu jenem Abend, vor zwei Monaten, als er neben ihr, in der Gasse gestanden – es in strömen geregnet hatte.

Der Blick ihrer Augen…

Seit diesem Vorfall hatte er sich sämtliche Gedanken an sie, die tiefer gingen, verboten – warum hatte er bloß ihre Einladung angenommen?

Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können?

Antonio gab sich geschlagen.

„Aber nur unter einer Bedienung!"

„Und die wäre?" Fragte Nicole, als sie hinter Antonio den Flur betrat.

„Es wird _nicht_ gesiezt! Immerhin ist Weihnachten – und wir sind nicht im Büro! Schaffen Sie das, _Sir_?"

Pollock schluckte eine passende Antwort, ob dem sarkastischen Ton des jungen Mannes herunter und nickte.

„Ich denke das lässt sich einrichten."

Er merkte, wie sich Jess neben ihm entspannte.

„Gut." Antonio warf ihm noch einen letzten kritischen Blick zu.

„Dann können Sie…kannst du ja mithelfen."

„Sind Sie…. Ich meine seid ihr denn noch nicht fertig?"

„Nicht ganz." Antwortete Jess für Antonio, der schon in der Tür die, wie Pollock vermutete ins Wohnzimmer führte, verschwunden war.

„Der Tisch muss noch gedeckt werden, aber sonst…"

„Das werde ich dann übernehmen."

Als Pollock hinter den beiden Agentinnen das Wohnzimmer Cortez' betrat, glaubte er zu träumen. Der Raum war prächtig geschmückt. Girlanden hingen an der Decke, über all standen Kerzen.

Eine warme, freundliche Atmosphäre

_Fast etwas überladen_, dachte Pollock. _Aber nur fast…_

„Und? Wie finden Sie es?" Der Stolz in Mastrianis Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Haben…hast _du_ das alles…" „Nein. Nicole und Antonio haben geholfen – naja, eigentlich waren es nur Nicole und ich."

„Es sieht gut aus, wirklich."

„Danke Sir, ich meine natürlich…äh…"

„John?"

„Genau." Sie nickte und verfluchte sich innerlich.

_Vielleicht noch ein wenig auffälliger, Mädchen? _

Pollock schien von ihrer Nervosität jedoch nichts mitbekommen zu haben, oder er zeigte es nicht, denn er sah sich weiter um.

Aus einem CD Spieler tönte weihnachtliche Musik. Der herrliche Duft eines Bratens hing in der Luft.

Gans, wie Mastriani…Jess es gesagt hatte.

Es war gewöhnungsbedürftig. Sein Team redete er immer mit Nachnamen an – und jetzt…

Selbst an sie als Jess zu denken und nicht Mastriani, bereitete ihm Probleme.

Aber irgendwie…

„Das Besteck und die Teller sind hier." Riss die Stimme Nicoles ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Sie stand vor einem Schrank, links neben der Tür zur Küche und wies auf eine Schublade.

„Tischdecken liegen in der darunter, such dir eine schöne aus. Ach ja, Gläser findest du hier." Sie öffnete eine Gläserne Tür des Schrankes, oberhalb der Schubladen.

„Danke. Dann wollen wir mal…"

Jess konnte sich, ob dem Enthusiasmus ihres Chefs ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Er wirkte plötzlich wie ein kleiner Junge, der sein erstes richtiges Weihnachtsfest feierte.

Aufgeregt und…glücklich…

Seine braunen Augen schienen zu leuchten, als er sorgfältig Deckchen aussuchte und die Teller darauf stellte.

Jess konnte nicht anders, als ihm immer wieder Blicke zuzuwerfen, während sie begann, die Kerzen anzuzünden.

„Komisch nicht?" Murmelte Nicole neben ihr und hängte eine der letzten Kugeln auf.

Ihre Kollegin nickte.

„Ja, aber… Ich finde es irgendwie…süß…"

„Süß? _Pollock_?"

„Nicht doch", zischte Jess und vergewisserte sich schnell, dass ihr Vorgesetzter nichts gehört hatte.

„_Seine Art_! Sie ihn dir doch an. Er wirkt so…richtig glücklich…"

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Nicole aus den Augenwinkeln zu Pollock – und musste zugeben, dass Jess Recht hatte.

Er wirkte wirklich gelöster, als im Büro… Aber süß…

Nun…süß wäre nicht der Begriff, den sie gewählt hätte…

Prüfend sah sie ihre Freundin an, die grade die letzte Kerze anzündete.

Sie würde doch wohl nicht… Nein…

Innerlich schüttelte Nicole den Kopf. Das würde sie nie im Leben…

Oder?

Schnell verdrängte sie diesen Gedanken. Jetzt war wirklich nicht die richtige Zeit für hirnrissige Vermutungen… Nicht an Heiligabend.

„Seid ihr fertig, Mädels?" Antonio streckte seinen Kopf durch die halb geöffnete Küchentür.

„Ja."

„Und der Tisch ist fertig gedeckt?"

„Fix und fertig." Pollock stellte grade das letzte Glas auf den Tisch.

„Dann setzt euch und lasst euch überraschen."

„Na was das wohl wird…" Scherzte John und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl neben Jess nieder.

„Wir haben selbst noch keine Ahnung." Antwortete Nicole und setzte sich neben Jess.

„Ihr wisst auch nicht, was uns erwartet?"

„Nein." Jess schüttelte den Kopf und warf einen kurzen Blick zur Küche.

„Nicht im geringsten. Uns wurde jeglicher Zutritt bei Todesstrafe verboten."

Die Brauen ihres Chefs schossen in die Höhe.

„Na dann Prost Mahlzeit…"

Sie konnte nicht anders und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Sein Blick war einfach zu komisch…

„Sie hat schon etwas Sekt getrunken."

„Habe ich gar nicht!" Verteidigte sich Jess gegen ihre Freundin. „Nur ein ganz kleinen…"

„Siehst du…? Das reicht schon."

Belustigt beobachtete John Pollock das Geplänkel der beiden, den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt und ein Lächeln mit dieser kaschierend.

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick immer wieder zu der jungen Frau neben ihm wanderte. Ihr strahlendes Lächeln... Ansteckend…

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt Hunger."

Antonio trat aus der Küche, ein Tablett tragend, auf dem sich ein herrlich duftender Gänsebraten befand.

Vorsichtig stellte er diesen in die Mitte des Tisches und machte sich dann daran, die Flasche Wein zu öffnen.

Nacheinander schenkte er Nicole, Jess und John Pollock ein und zuletzt sich selbst.

Er blieb stehen und hob sein Glas. „ Ich wünsche euch Frohe Weihnachten."

„Frohe Weihnachten." Kam es im Chor zurück und das Klirren von Gläsern erfüllte den Raum.

Nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hatte, stellte er sein Glas ab und machte sich daran die Gans anzuschneiden.

„Wer möchte ein Stück Gänsebraten?"

Einige Zeit später…

„Ich glaub es nicht. Da verbringen wir die ganze Zeit im Büro zusammen – und feiern auch noch gemeinsam Weihnachten … Verrückt." Antonio schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf.

„Du sagst es", pflichtete ihm Nicole bei und trank einen kleinen Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas.

„Wirklich verrückt… Mhm… Der Wein ist gut. Woher...hast du den?"

Pollock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein Geschenk von einem Freund."

„Jedenfalls hat dieser Freund einen guten Geschmack". Antonio ließ die rote Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas kreisen.

„Der perfekte Wein zu einer Gans…"

„Ist ja auch das obligatorische Weihnachtsessen." Bestätigte John und legte sein Besteck zur Seite.

„Übrigens ein hervorragendes Essen. Das Beste, das ich seit langem gegessen habe. Hast du das selbst gemacht?"

„Kochen ist meine zweite Leidenschaft", gestand Cortez fast verlegen.

„Wie lange machst du das schon?"

„Seit einer halben Ewigkeit, wenn ich Zeit habe. Ist vergleichbar mit Yoga, sehr entspannend…"

„Das erinnert mich an etwas. Jess? Wie schmeckt es _dir_ eigentlich?" Fragte Nicole ihre Freundin zuckersüß und unterbrach so das aufkeimende Gespräch der beiden.

Drei Augenpaare ruhten mit einem Mal auf ihr – und sie wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.

Fieberhaft versuchte Jess irgendeinen Mangel an dem Fleisch zu finden.

Zu trocken, zu blutig…

Doch sie fand keinen. Überhaupt hatte John vollkommen recht gehabt. Es war die beste Gans, die sie je gegessen hatte.

„Du hast gewonnen." Gab sie schließlich kleinlaut zu und Nicole strahlte.

„Um was ging es, Mädels?" Antonios Blick huschte fragend zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her.

„Jess und ich haben gewettet. Sie war der Meinung, dein Braten wäre nicht gut genug – und ich habe dagegen gehalten."

„Und um was ging es?" Schaltete sich jetzt auch John Pollock ein.

Das Grinsen Nicoles wurde breiter. „Den Abwasch!"

Antonio unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Lachen.

„Jess, wärst du so nett und würdest den Nachtisch aus dem Kühlschrank holen?" Fragte er, sie so aus ihrer peinlichen Situation rettend.

„Du sitzt grade am nächsten…"

Jess wusste, dass es weniger damit zusammenhing, als mit dem Umstand, dass Nicole neben ihm saß. Leicht an ihn gelehnt.

Sie konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie aufstand und in die Küche ging.

„Natürlich…"

Als sie außer Hörweite war…

„Nicole, du bist unfair."

„Wieso?"

„Du wusstest es."

„Moment", schaltete sich Pollock ein. „Du _wusstest_ es – und hast trotzdem gewettet…"

„Es war ein wenig…gemein, das gebe ich zu. Ich wollte sie nur etwas ärgern. Natürlich werde ich ihr später helfen", lenkte Nicole ein.

„Das will ich auch hoffen… Ähm, John. Könntest du die kleinen Teelöffel aus der Küche holen? Mir fällt grade auf, dass wir keine für den Nachtisch haben."

Pollock nickte und erhob sich.

„Natürlich."

Währenddessen öffnete Jess den Kühlschrank und holte den Nachtisch heraus.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Sie fuhr vor Schreck herum und ließ dabei fast den Nachtisch fallen.

Glücklicherweise reagierte Pollock schnell genug und schaffte es rechtzeitig die Glasschüsseln auf dem Tablett festzuhalten.

Dabei tropfte etwas von deren Inhalt auf den Ärmel seines Anzugs.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man sich an andere Menschen heranschleicht."

Kommentierte Jess und stellte das Tablett behutsam auf die Ablage neben den Kühlschrank.

„Ich habe mich nicht an dich herangeschlichen." Widersprach er ihr und warf einen missmutigen Blick auf seinen Ärmel.

„Verdammt. Der Anzug ist neu…"

Jess verdrehte die Augen.

„Was wärt ihr Männer nur ohne uns…" Meinte sie nur und nahm sie sich den Waschlappen aus der Spüle.

Nachdem sie ihn ausgewrungen hatte, begann sie den Stoff des Ärmels von dem Schokoladen Mousse zu befreien.

John beobachtete sie dabei, an der Küchentheke lehnend, die in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

Sie ließ sich Zeit und er war der letzte, der etwas dagegen gesagt hätte.

Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte sie stundenlang so neben ihm stehen können.

Ihr Oberarm berührte leicht den seinen und er widerstand nur schwer der Versuchung näher an sie heranzurücken.

„Anscheinend wollen die beiden Turteltauben alleine sein…."

„Wen meinst du?"

„Scott und Cortez."

„Du weißt es?" Sie hielt inne und sah ihn an.

„Jess, ich bin nicht dumm!" Seine braunen Augen funkelten belustigt.

Ihr Blick richtete hastig sich wieder auf seinen Ärmel, der eigentlich schon sauber war…

„Und was wirst du jetzt unternehmen?"

„Ich dulde es so lange, wie sie ihre Arbeit vernünftig machen." Antwortete er und überraschte sie damit.

„Ich bin kein kalter Fisch, auch wenn es manchmal den Anschein hat."

Sie wollte ihm widersprechen, doch er hob die Hand.

„Ich weiß, wie das mit den Gefühlen ist… So lange sie sich nicht gegenseitig im Büro _ablenken_, werde ich nichts dagegen unternehmen."

_Gut so…,_ dachte sie, warf den Lappen in die Spüle und lehnte sich neben ihm an die Theke.

_Ein Problem weniger… _

Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf etwas zurück.

Erleichtert….

Sie würde Nicole davon so bald es ging erzählen…

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, entfuhr ihr ein leises: „Oh."

Alle Gedanken an Antonio und Nicole vergessend.

„Was ist?" Fragend sah John sie an.

„Mistelzweig."

„Mistel…?" Erst wusste er nicht, was sie meinte. Dann folgte er ihrem Blick – und erstarrte. Tatsächlich.

Direkt über ihren Köpfen hing…ein Mistelzweig.

„Der ist bestimmt für Nicole gedacht…"

Jess nickte.

„Aber dieser Brauch…gilt eigentlich…für alle…"

Sie wusste hinterher nicht mehr, wie sie die Courage aufgebracht hatte, so etwas zu sagen.

Noch dazu zu ihm.

Doch es erschien ihr in diesem Moment einfach richtig.

Er schluckte, nicht sicher, was er jetzt tun sollte.

Sollte er sie wirklich küssen?

Es war immerhin ein alter Brauch….

_Und es wäre die beste Gelegenheit…_ Murmelte eine leise Stimme in seinen Gedanken.

Endlich würde er wissen, wie sich ihre Lippen wirklich anfühlten…sie nicht nur in seinen Träumen berühren…

Sein Blick traf den ihren.

Er sah, wie sie sich nervös die Unterlippe befeuchtete.

Die Spitze ihrer Zunge für einen kurzen Augenblick sichtbar… Sein Mund wurde trocken.

Er fühlte, wie ein Kribbeln durch seinen Körper lief, sein Gesicht sich dem ihren nährte, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte.

Jess hielt die Luft an – glaubte zu träumen…

Wie sehr hatte sie sich in ihrer Fantasie danach gesehnt, von ihm berührt zu werden.

Sie fühlte, wie sein heißer Atem über ihre Wange strich.

Seine Lippen ihre Wange berührten.

Vorsichtig.

Schauer rieselten durch ihren Körper. Lähmten ihre Gedanken.

Sein herber Duft stieg ihr in die Nase und noch etwas, dass sie nicht zuordnen konnte.

Ihre Augen schlossen sich automatisch und ein leiser Seufzer entkam ihren Lippen.

Er entfernte sich ein Stück von ihr.

Sein Blick blieb an ihren sanft geschwungenen Lippen hängen.

Leicht geöffneten.

Einladend…

Es war Weihnachten…

Sie waren nicht im Büro…

Nur ein einziges Mal…

Der Kuss war sanft und zärtlich – und stellte doch alles, was sie je erlebt hatte in den Schatten.

Es war, als hätte sie etwas gefunden, was sie lange hatte missen müssen. Wie bei einem Puzzle, dessen letztes Teil endlich hinzugefügt worden war.

Ihre Arme fanden den Weg um seinen Nacken, ihr Körper schmiegte sich an den seinen und er vertiefte den Kuss.

Ihre stumme Aufforderung richtig deutend und Jess ließ sich fallen. Erlebte diesen Augenblick mit all ihren Sinnen.

Er jedoch hielt sich zurück, das spürte sie.

Erkannte es an der Art, wie seine Hände um ihre Taille lagen, er sie erforschte – und trotzdem ließ er sie nicht los.

Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer für sie.

Vielleicht, nur vielleicht hatte auch er sich danach gesehnt…

Ein Klirren riss beide unsanft aus ihrer Welt heraus und Jess warf einen Blick in die Richtung, aus der das unliebsame Geräusch gekommen war.

„Die anderen warten sicher schon…" Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig fremd und er fragte sich ob es nicht irgendetwas gab, dass diesen Moment ewig dauern ließe.

Er zog sich ein wenig zurück, seine Hände aber verharrten an ihrem Platz.

„Ja…"

Flüsterte sie leise, ohne jedoch Anstalten zu machen, sich von ihm zu lösen.

Ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter lehnend. Die Lider leicht geschlossen.

Am Rande fühlte sie, wie die Spitzen seiner Finger durch ihr Haar fuhren.

Flüchtig ihre Haut berührten…

So beruhigend…

Sie wollte bei ihm bleiben…

„Gehen wir wieder rein." Obwohl sanft gesprochen, hatte es eine aufrüttelnde Wirkung auf sie und sie entfernte sich von ihm.

_Es war nichts gewesen_. Versuchte sie sich innerlich einzureden. _Gar nichts._

Nur ein Kuss…

Er sah, wie ihre Hand zitterte, als sie ihr Haar zurückstrich. Eine Geste, die er oft bei ihr beobachtet hatte.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, nahm sie das Tablett und ging Richtung Küchentür.

Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen.

Vielleicht „danke" oder „halt mich fest"?

Es hätte alles zerstört. So gern sie es sich auch einreden wollte, es war nichts weiter gewesen…

Nur ein einfacher Kuss…

„Ich hole nur kurz die Löffel…"

„Sie sind in der Schublade, rechts neben der Spüle."

„Woher weißt du das? Ich dachte ihr durftet die Küche nicht betreten?"

„Nur, als Antonio zu kochen angefangen hat", antwortete sie und trat durch die Tür.

John selbst holte die Löffel, blieb aber noch ein wenig in der Küche stehen.

Was eben geschehen war… Er konnte es sich nicht erklären.

„_Ich bin ihr Boss, verdammt_!" Fluchte er leise und versuchte so gut es ging das Gefühl ihrer Lippen auf den seinen zu verdrängen.

Noch nie war ihm so etwas passiert. Noch nie!

Aber andererseits, hatte er auch noch nie eine Frau wie sie getroffen… Gleich das erste Mal, als er sie gesehen hatte…

Sie war etwas besonderes, nicht nur im Hinblick auf ihre Gabe.

Ein letztes Mal atmete er tief durch und ging dann ebenfalls in das Wohnzimmer.

Nachdem auch der Nachtisch gegessen und der Tisch abgeräumt worden war, wobei es John und Jess möglichst vermieden in ein und demselben Raum alleine zu bleiben, setzten sich alle vier auf die Sofas, die links neben dem Weihnachtsbaum standen.

„Jess, was hast du eigentlich mit deiner Familie Weihnachten gemacht?" Fragte Nicole, die die Spannung zwischen den beiden spürte.

_Was ist da vorgefallen_? Überlegte sie und wollte es nur zu gern wissen.

„Wir… Wir haben Weihnachtslieder gesungen…"

Nicoles Augen leuchteten plötzlich auf.

„Antonio. Du hast doch sicher noch die Gitarre…"

„Aber es ist so lange her…" Abwehrend hob dieser die Hände. „Ich will euch nicht mit meinem Geklimper die Weihnachtsstimmung verderben."

„Ich kann Gitarre spielen."

Sämtliche Augenpaare richteten sich auf John Pollock.

„Du kannst…?" Ungläubig sah Jess ihn an. Niemals hätte sie geglaubt, dass er….

„Seit ich sechzehn bin. Es ist…" Hier warf er einen verschmizten Blick zu Antonio. „…ähnlich wie Yoga…"

Dieser lachte, ob dem nicht ganz ernst gemeinten Seitenhiebs.

„Touché"

„Also sind Weihnachtslieder genehmigt?"

„Wenn es sein muss…" Meinten die Männer fast synchron und Antonio stand auf, um seine Gitarre zu holen.

Kurze Zeit später kam er wieder, in der einen Hand die Gitarre in der anderen eine alte Stimmgabel.

„Ich denke sie muss noch gestimmt werden, aber sonst ist sie gut in Schuss." Er reichte Pollock beides und setzte sich neben Jess.

„Während John stimmt, können wir ja schon mal anfangen." Schlug Nicole vor und sah die beiden erwartungsvoll an. „ Was kennt ihr für Weihnachtslieder?"

„ „Oh du fröhliche…"?"

„ „Ave Maria"?"

„Klar, wenn du die Stimme dafür hast Antonio?"

„Es ist das einzige, was mir einfällt…" Verteidigte sich der und täuschte einen beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck vor.

„Was wäre denn mit „Stille Nacht…"."

„Der Klassiker. Gut. Also eins, zwei und drei…" Nicole tat, als dirigierte sie Jess und Antonio.

Pollock verkniff sich ein Lachen, als die drei versuchten zu singen und er wenig später Gitarre spielend einstieg.

Es war eindeutig nicht ihre Stärke. Aber die Art, wie sie es taten…

Er warf immer wieder kurze Blicke zu Jess, die es besser meisterte, als die beiden anderen.

Wie ihr Haar im Licht des Weihnachtsbaumes schimmerte… Ihre Augen leuchteten…

Auf ihn wirkte sie wie ein Engel und es fiel ihm schwer, sich auf sein Spiel zu konzentrieren…

Die nächste Zeit verbrachten sie mit singen und es wurde immer besser.

Bald wurden die alten Weihnachtslieder über Bord geworfen und Songs von Uriah Heep, „Lady in Black" bis hin zu den Scorpions „Wind of Change" hielten Einzug in die weihnachtliche Stube.

Die Zeit verflog schnell und als Johns Blick zur Uhr wanderte, war es bereits zwei Uhr morgens…

„Es ist schon spät. Ich denke, ich denke ich gehe jetzt besser nach Hause." Brach Pollock unvermittelt die angenehme Stille.

„Es war ein wirklich schönes Fest."

„Wie wäre es, wenn du hier übernachten würdest?" Fragte Nicole plötzlich und überraschte sich selbst, sowie die beiden anderen.

Es war ihr herausgerutscht, doch eigentlich war es wirklich keine schlechte Idee…

„Jetzt noch nach Hause zu gehen…"

„Ich bin mit dem Auto hier."

„Trotzdem…." Sie warf einen bittenden Blick zu Antonio und auch er schien der Idee nicht ganz abgeneigt zu sein.

„Du kannst einen meiner Schlafanzüge haben. Ein Gästezimmer ist noch frei…"

„Nein. Wirklich, vielen Dank, aber ich schlafe lieber in meinem eigenen Bett…

Außerdem sieht die Sache morgen schon wieder ganz anders aus. Wir würden uns nur auf die Nerven gehen…"

Vielleicht hatte er Recht, doch Jess wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er mehr zu ihr sprach, als zu den anderen.

„Wenn das so ist…" Nicole gab ihm die Hand. „Es war wirklich schön."

Jess versuchte ihre Enttäuschung so gut es ging zu verbergen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er über Nacht bleiben würde.

Aber eigentlich hätte sie es besser wissen müssen.

„Ich bring dich noch zur Tür."

Er hatte es vermeiden wollen. Hätte am liebsten abgewehrt, doch tief in seinem inneren wusste er, dass es die einzige Chance sein würde, sie noch einmal allein zu sehen…

Sie sprachen nicht, als er sich seinen Mantel anzog und sie ihm die Tür öffnete.

Aber als er aus dieser trat, fiel ihr plötzlich etwas ein.

„Bitte warte kurz."

_Wie schnell sich das „du" eingebürgert hat_, dachte Jess und ließ ihren Chef in der Tür stehen, der ihr verwundert nachsah.

Schnell lief sie die Treppe hinauf und betrat ihr Gästezimmer.

Eilig kramte sie in ihrer Tasche nach… Ah, da war es. Endlich!

Ihre Hand legte sich um ein kleines Päckchen.

Schlicht in blaues Papier gewickelt.

Sie zögerte nur ein, vielleicht zwei Sekunden, bis sie alle Vorsicht über Bord warf.

Immerhin war Weihnachten!

Hastig verließ sie ihr Zimmer und lief die Treppe wieder hinab, das Päckchen hinter ihrem Rücken versteckend.

Sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie es ihm entgegenhielt.

„Bitte, für dich…" Ein leichtes Zittern in ihrer Stimme…

„Aber mach es erst morgen früh auf."

John sah sie an, als hätte er sie nicht verstanden und sie wiederholte sich.

„Das ist für dich."

Er streckte seine Hand aus, zögerte jedoch. Fast verlegen murmelte er, völlig fern dem John Pollock, den sie täglich im Büro sah: „Ich…habe nichts für dich."

Jess schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht schlimm. Ich erwarte nichts."

Ihre Worte berührten ihn mehr, als jedes Geschenk und er nahm das ihre vorsichtig an sich, als hätte er Angst, es könne zerbrechen.

„Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit, aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir…"

Sie schien nervös zu sein…

„Ich danke dir…" Murmelte er leise und umarmte sie, ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah.

„Das war mein schönstes Weihnachtsfest seit langem…"

Er war eigentlich nicht der Mensch für große Gefühle, doch in diesem Moment kümmerte es ihn nicht.

Es war ihm egal.

Es war die Wahrheit – und er wollte, dass sie es wusste.

Wenigstens dieses eine Mal…

Für kurze Zeit nahm der Wunsch in ihm, sie erneut zu küssen, Oberhand – doch er konnte sich noch rechtzeitig davon abhalten.

Es war besser so…

Widerwillig löste sie sich von ihm, wissend, dass nach dieser Nacht alles wie vorher sein würde. Dass sie ihm nie wieder so nah sein würde, wie jetzt…

Die Stelle, wo seine Lippen ihre Haut berührt hatten, brannte und sie sehnte sich danach, von ihm erneut in den Arm genommen zu werden.

Die Nähe seines Körpers zu fühlen, seine Wärme…

Wie vorhin…

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen…"

Sie nickte. „Ja."

Einen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke – dann drehte er sich um und ging über die schneebedeckte Auffahrt zu seinem Wagen.

Er wusste, dass sie ihm nachsah. Konnte ihre Blicke förmlich spüren, als er seinen Wagen aufschloss…

Kurz hielt er inne, wollte sich umdrehen, sie noch einmal sehen, bevor alles wieder seinen normalen Gang gehen würde…

Er tat es nicht und stieg in das Auto.

Das Päckchen fand seinen Platz auf dem Baifahrersitz.

Auch als er die Tür zuschlug und den Wagen startete, tat er es nicht, obwohl alles in ihm danach schrie.

Langsam fuhr er von der Auffahrt und dann die Straße hinab.

Nach Hause…

Jess sah ihm nach, bis die Rücklichter seines Wagens in der Dunkelheit verschwanden.

Fröstelnd schlang sie die Arme um ihren Körper.

Kalt…

Doch sie wollte noch nicht hinein. Brauchte Zeit zum nachdenken.

Das was geschehen war…

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte die Bilder aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen.

Ohne Erfolg.

Ihr Blick glitt über die hell erleuchteten Häuser.

Hier und dort Schatten an den Fenstern. Menschen die noch feierten…

Sie fühlte sich…

Einsam…

Sie wollte bei ihm sein und wusste doch, dass sie es niemals konnte.

Das was heute Nacht geschehen war…einmalig…

Auf der anderen Seite jedoch fühlte sie sich so…glücklich…

Ihr war weitaus mehr gegeben worden, als sie erhofft hatte und auch, wenn es nie wieder geschehen würde, würde sie sich daran erinnern.

An seine Berührungen…seine Nähe…

Immer…

Mit einem leisen Seufzer und einem letzten Blick auf den glitzernden Schnee kehrte sie in die Wärme des Hauses zurück.

Zurück, zu ihren Freunden…

Immer wieder wanderte der Blick John Pollocks zu dem kleinen Päckchen auf seinem Beifahrersitz.

Er durfte es erst morgen aufmachen.

Natürlich…so war der Brauch…

Die Neugier jedoch war zu groß.

Er vergewisserte sich im Rückspiegel, dass er weit genug entfernt war, fuhr an den Kantstein und würgte den Wagen ab.

Dann schaltete er die Deckenleuchte an und nahm das Päckchen an sich.

Erst begutachtete er es einige Zeit. Drehte es.

Dann machte er sich daran, es zu öffnen.

Als er das Papier vorsichtig aufriss gab es die Sicht auf einen kleinen, rechteckigen Karton frei.

Schlicht und schwarz.

Keine Verzierungen oder andere Anzeichen, deuteten auf dessen Inhalt hin.

Neugierig hob er den Deckel an und erstarrte.

Auf einem, wie er glaubte, Stofftuch lag eine Figur aus Glas.

Ein Engel.

Behutsam nahm er die Figur heraus, die nur ein wenig größer, als sein Zeigefinger war.

Das Licht brach sich in dem Glas und ließ es sacht in allen Farben des Regenbogens schimmern.

Wunderschön…

Etwas anderes viel in seinen Schoß und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit von der Figur ab.

Ein kleines Kärtchen aus dünnem, weißem Karton.

Er nahm es auf und hielt es so, dass er das, was darauf stand im Licht der Leuchte lesen konnte.

Ich hoffe, dass er Ihnen Glück bringt – und Sie vor allem Unheil beschützt.

Jessica Mastriani

Pollock sog die Luft scharf ein.

Sein Blick wanderte zu der kleinen Glasfigur in seiner Hand.

Sanft fuhr sein Zeigefinger über das filigrane Kunstwerk.

Ein schönes Stück, in der Tat.

Wie mechanisch wanderte seine Hand zur Deckenleuchte und knipste sie aus.

Der Blick seiner Augen auf das schimmernde Weiß des Schnees gerichtet.

Diese Reinheit…

Im Schnee betrachtet war alles anders.

Wie hässlich der karge Wald ein Stück vor ihm im Sommer wirkte – und wie schön im Winter. Wenn der Schnee glitzernd über den knotigen Ästen der Bäume lag…

_Ich habe einen Engel von einem Engel bekommen_, dachte er und schloss die Augen.

Den Kopf zurückgelehnt.

Die Hand behutsam um das kleine Figürchen gelegt.

Er würde noch ein wenig hier bleiben.

Sich gestatten an sie zu denken, an die Wärme ihres Körpers, die süße ihrer Lippen…

Nur ein wenig…

Bevor es wieder so wurde wie vorher….

A/N

So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen…

Vielleicht gibt's noch Nachschlag… hüpfendgrins

Und ich wünsche euch einen schönen ersten Advent (schon mal…)!


End file.
